Kingdoms at War
by MasterKey2Illusions
Summary: In the land of Hallow Bastion war runs rampant. The tides of battle are changed only by dark mysterious powers and evil creatures now returning from myths.Yaoi


~Chapter 1~

Welcome to my story! Updates will be sporadic at best but reviews will make updates more frequent…

Warnings: Sex, yaoi, dark, twisted, madness. Akuroku, SoRi, Zemyx, and all other pairings I deem fit.

Since I don't own any of this I feel no shame twisting Kingdom Hearts to fit my needs.

As for the setting of this story, the realm is Hallow Bastion. Within its borders are some other major kingdoms. If I could draw or figure out how to upload pictures I'd make a map. Until then I hope everyone can bear with me and hopefully figure out where everything is.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was strangely warm for being so late in fall. Beneath his armor he was sweltering. He could feel the sweat rolling down his chest under his breast plate. Not for the first time he wished he had never volunteered for this assignment. Not that he had really volunteered. The King had asked him to do this and while it was all phrased very nicely as a request Axel knew that a king didn't ask. Seeing no excuse he could use to get out of it Axel agreed graciously. Though going to some piss poor village in the north to take over a small Temple seemed a pointless waste of his skills. He was Axel Flamegaurd, Lord of Smokesbane, King's Master of the Guard, most feared knight in all of Hallow Bastion. Now he was an errand boy.<p>

Snarling again he kept his tongue quiet. Even if he was the best friend of the young King, threatening him under his breath might still be considered treason if not in the right company. Urging his black stallion on faster he tried to put a bit of distance between him and the company. His squire Hayner knew better than to follow him when he was in this mood. If nothing else the boy was good at reading Axel's blacker moods. Hell, the little fool had named Axel's horse Fury during one of Axel's first moods where he'd trampled rioters in his way.

"Gods be good, I swear if this turns out to be another one of our Majesty's whims I swear I'll end the war and kill him myself," Axel muttered to Fury. Large ears flickered back to show the horse was listening even if he didn't understand. Of course he didn't mean that. He was sworn to His Majesty and even if they weren't friends he would never consider hurting him. They'd grown up together, with Axel fostered in the Enchanted Dominion. At first he'd been just their highborn captive to keep the north from rebelling twenty years ago. But once he forsake his family name and swore an oath to be the King's staunchest protector the North attacked anyways. Or maybe he had his order reversed. Either way, he was nothing to his family now. Though using their name amused him even if he gave up their crest for one of his own. His Majesty had granted him his own lands, Smokesbane, for services rendered.

Mind wandering he thought of his soon to be wife. Naminé was a pretty enough girl. Her blond hair was a touch too short to be fashionable and she didn't have a body to make men drool, but she was the daughter of one of the King's Lesser Lords. And for a man without family or a large amount of land it was a better match than Axel had hoped for. Even better, she was raised properly and knew when to bother him with trivial matters and when to take care of them herself. As a second daughter she was living at his estate with her maids. Once they were married he'd have to find her new maids. Hers were only around to make sure her virginity was kept intact until their wedding night. And that would hopefully be soon after his return.

The sooner he was wed the better. This was his third engagement. The first ended when he broke away from his family. A pretty northern girl couldn't be engaged to a traitor. The second ended when she came down with a cold that wouldn't go away. Maybe it was vain of him, but as she wasted away and aged ten years in only months he said he could no longer marry her. How would it look walking around with her looking like an ugly hag? Though both would've been far more advantageous matches Axle was content. Naminé would be a far better wife than either of the previous girls.

His own sister would be about Naminé's age. Last he'd heard she'd broken off yet another engagement. Though he'd left his family behind he had always held a soft spot for Kairi. Being his only other sibling he'd treated her as a brother and had all new of her brought to him immediately. Apparently, that was the cause of all of her broken engagements. A few men had tried to say they could curb her vivaciousness. One ended up with a knife in his leg when he got too feely with his future wife. Another couldn't stand her traitor of a brother. Once she reached her first moonsblood she declared that any man who wanted her hand would have to best her in archery. To the best of his knowledge no one had. She was a superb marksman. Too bad she had been born a girl instead of a boy. But their father wasn't the kind of man to force her into a marriage. He believed in the free spirit the northern gods gave them.

Perhaps if they were able to take the north he could convince his Majesty to allow him to keep her in Smokesbane. If someone else tried to take her as their prize they'd have to fight Axel for the honor. "And if that's the case she'll run my household into the ground. Naminé is too kind to deal with the fire within Kairi." Fury snorted as if he knew just how wild Kairi was and agreed with Axel. Damn smart horse.

Axel wasn't in the habit of getting too attached to his horses. He'd had enough killed in battle to want to mourn a horse when there were good men to think about. But he might make an exception for Fury. Or at least find a good mare to continue the line. Battle ready destiers were common enough; intelligent horses were hard to come by.

Seeing a cross roads up ahead Axel fell back towards the rest of his company. "Hayner, which is the quickest path towards wherever it is we're going?"

"The path to the right should loop north again and put us at the boarder of what the North claims as theirs. From there it's just a day's ride to the Temple of Studies." That was another reason Axel didn't mind Hayner. The boy was sharp. He remembered all of the maps and details Axel couldn't be bothered with. "Once we reach Crowreach we've got to keep an eye out for northerners."

Crowsreach used to be where all messenger birds were trained. Now it was one of the few smaller towns that had escaped the battles ravaging the rest of the land. Hayner and the rest of the men were nervous of finding a battle waiting for them but Axel wasn't as fearful. Crowsreach was located in the Dwarf woodlands, one of the few areas that never had a ruling Lord or Lady. Those lands were said to be cursed with demons and monsters of all sorts. Superstitious northerners wouldn't venture there. The closest they came was the Temple.

They rode for the rest of the day, eating on the backs of their mounts, until they came upon the small town at dusk. The Inn keeper was kind enough to offer all of his open rooms for free but Axel left him a bag of silver anyways. Better to keep their subjects loyal. His men went off to their rooms, some to pitch tents, while Axel settled for a hot meal. Hayner would take care of Fury and his gear. Listennig for any news from the north Axel tried not to smile. A rumor of a female warrior in armor decorated with thorns made Axel proud. Last he'd heard his sister was engaged to an older man who's sigil was a black thorn bush on a green field. He could see Kairi stealing some armor from her new husband's knights to go fight in her own battles. And he could see he soon lacking a husband again.

Figuring he'd heard everything worth hearing, Axel stood from his place, his food only half gone. Walking outside he wandered away from town. He was still draped in his armor with his sword at his hip. At the edge of town he found a small group of his men waiting for him, new horses saddled and ready to go. Grinning at his men he swung himself into the saddle of one of the free horses. "Ready men?" he asked quietly. Their nods were enough. Though the sun still hadn't fully set, tonight was a night of silence. The horse's hooves were bound in rags to muffle them.

Turning his horse north he put his heels into the horse's flanks. Hayner would be upset when he learned that Axel had planned this from the beginning. Their whole company would attract too much attention and give any of the Temple Guards a chance to ready themselves for battle. A small band of men would be much less noticeable. And if they rode hard instead of taking such a meandering pace they'd hopefully be back before midday with their prize in tow and back in the Capitol in a another week.

For hours they rode hard. The horses wouldn't be much good on the return trip, but they could afford to spend a bit more time journeying back. When the moon was beginning its decent from the highest point in the sky Axel finally slowed to a walk and veered off into the woods. He could feel the tension of the men at his back. They feared the supposed creatures of these woods. Feeling no such silly worries Axel kept them going until he could see a faint light. Dismounting his tied his horse to a tree as the others did the same he strode forward as quietly as his armor would allow. Close to the edge of the forest he stopped. Two guards stood outside the Temple doors. Perhaps there were more sleeping but Axel couldn't see any patrolling. Signaling for his men to stay put Axel made his way far left to circle around and take the guards by surprise. Their leather armor would be nothing against his blade Flame. The steel had defeated men in better armor than leather.

It took him longer than he would've liked to circle behind them but they didn't sense him until he was almost upon them. A quick slash that took of one man's head kept him from shouting out. The other let out a cry for help but Axel silenced him as well. Not seeing any men come running Axel motioned for his men to come forward. When they were with him he pushed open the door of the Temple. This one was smaller than the Temple of the Gods in the Capitol but that was to be excepted; Northern gods didn't ask to be worshiped lavishly.

Monks woke from the sound of the men outside dying. "Please stop!" an old man cried out. He wore only a simple undyed shift. "You must not bear arms in the presence of gods!" Other monks woke up as well.

Sheathing his sword Axle held up his hands. He didn't want to kill old men if he could avoid it. "And we have no intention of violence within these walls either. We only want to find the man who is to become the new High Grace and bring him with us to spread the teachings of your gods to us southerners."

"The High Grace is to become the voice of the gods when he travels to Radiant Garden to spread the teachings. He cannot go south with nonbelievers like you!"

"I'll ask you one more time old man. Stand aside so we can do the duty of our King and we'll be glad to observe your Temple's rules." The sound of footsteps said more guards were coming. The man said nothing. "Last chance," Axel warned. When none of the monks spoke up Axel drew Flame again. "Kill them all." He could hear his men turn to face the soldiers coming up behind them. Swords clashed and a man's dying screams tainted the air. Regretfully Axel buried his blade deep into the man who tried to stop him. Turning towards the other monks some scattered, others raised their fists. Slicing through them was like killing children. It made him feel disgusted with himself.

When all in his path were dead he strode forward. His men could deal with any more guards. Axel pushed through a havy set of doors back towards the crypts. He knew the layout of these temples well. His oldest memories were of his father taking him to the Temple of Radiant Garden to pray to the statues of the gods who watched over the crypts. Passing the many dead bodies in coffins and stone Axel felt the first wave of unease wash over him. These were his gods once. They were now looking down upon him plotting his time in hell for his betrayal of them. Even the new gods he said he worshiped weren't likely to favor him. Lucky for him, he planned on staying alive until he was old as dirt.

A small figure in a white robe with black markings and the hood drawn up knelt at the base of the statue of the Ventus, the god of peace and protection. Axel had never felt a particular draw to that god as a child. Always captured in the form of a young man on the verge of manhood, the god represented everything Axel had never felt. Where was Ventus when he needed his family? Or when he was attacked by townsfolk for simply being from the north?

"You're the new High Grace I assume?" Axel asked pointing his blade towards the man. When the man didn't respond Axel grew frustrated. It was too late at night for this. He wanted to hurry and get back on his horse and get home. Or at least on the road so he could sleep in his saddle. Taking a few steps closer Axel wiped his bloodied blade on the pristine white cloak. The action felt good. The body twitched but otherwise remained still. "Well your Holiness, allow me to introduce myself. I'm your new protector, Axel. Got it memorized? The rightful King has requested your presence at court."

When the figure still made no move Axel wanted to run his blade through him and call it an accident. Grabbing the man's shoulder he forced him to stand. He could see a funny outline through the hood where he was sure the crown of the High Grace sat. "No need to be shy, your Holiness. I swear your new guard is full of only the most wholesome of men."

Arms dropped to down to hand limply at the man's sides. He was shorter than Axel expected. He'd been told this man was young but his height was that of a child. When the man turned Axel saw why. This "man" was barely that. If anything he was just on the cusp of manhood just like… Yanking the hood away Axel looked down at the boy in front of him and back at the statue. It was Ventus recreated. If Axel didn't know better he would've said this boy had been the model for the statue. The blond hair stood up in a way a normal person's didn't. Solemn blue eyes held the wisdom of centuries the boy could never have lived through. The crown upon his head bearing the different faces of each god in gold looked like it had been made for him. Their ebony eyes passed a judgment on Axel he was sure would mean his death.

"What is your name?" demanded Axel. This must be a joke. Gods never took human form and if this boy presumed to be a god in human flesh he'd run the boy through, His Majesty's wishes be damned.

The boy looked towards the ground. Everything about him said he was just an innocent child who wanted none of this. A part of Axel stirred. Although he didn't stiffen, he wanted this boy in a way he'd never wanted a woman. He'd never wanted a man before this either. But those pristine robes and that angelic face begged Axel to despoil him. Yanking the boy forward Axel poked his sword into his back. "Hurry up."

Obediently Roxas led Axel back through the crypts. Along the way he pulled his hood back up. Axel was almost glad when he did that. He didn't want to look at the boy any longer. Back in the main room of the Temple Axel saw his men lounging about cleaning swords on the rags the monks wore as clothes. They all stop when they saw him, eyes not registering the boy's looks because of his hood. One of Axel's men held out one of the simple shifts covered in blood. "Would his Grace like a change of clothes?" The other men laughed. Axel normally would too. He took joy in seeing uppity monks degraded back to the status of regular men. But this time he shook his head. If he saw all of the boy now he wasn't sure how he'd react.

The man who had held out the cloth dropped it with a shrug. Coming over to the boy he sheathed his sword again. "And what is the name of his Holiness? I'm sure even one so blessed once had a mortal name." Before Axel could stop him the man had pulled the hood back. Watching the reactions of his men he saw that some felt as he did while others only saw a child. Something about this boy called to them in a dark way. But the man now closest to the boy wasn't one of them. When he wasn't given a response he backhanded the boy, his metal gauntlets ripping at the tender flesh of his cheek.

"Halt," Axel said. "His Holiness is to be delivered to our King in acceptable condition."

"If he expects us to call him his Holiness or his Grace the whole trip he needs to have modesty beaten into him." Roxas could hear drops of blood hit the ground. Angered at his man he wanted to lash out at him, but he understood.

Striding over he took the man's place in front of the boy. Raising his chin he made the boy look up at him. This journey will be much easier on you if we had a name. Common men don't like it when children presume to be grander than them."

A small pink tongue darted out to wet his lips and taste the blood that had fallen across them. Axel could only think that with different hair the boy could pass as a flat chested girl. Keeping his expression disdainful he watched as those blue eyes changed from all knowing to the eyes of a young man. It was subtle, and made looking at the boy no easier, but Axel felt relieved. He no longer felt as though as god was in their presence.

"My birth name was Roxas." The voice was quiet but strong. This was a boy who knew who he was. His voice was still deepening to that of a man. Those eyes flashed with wisdom for a second and Axel wondered what he saw. Did he see a tall man with wild red hair, flashing green eyes, northern markings below his eyes and blood on his armor? Or did he see _Axel_?

"See?" Axel said releasing Roxas. "Children respond to gentleness."

"Which is why you beat a child when gentleness doesn't work."

Glaring at his man Axel waved his hand for them to move out. "I want to get a wink of sleep before the night is over." All of them circled the boy as they led him to where their horses were tied. Sitting Roxas atop the free horse they'd brought Axel felt his cheeks heat. Monks wore their robes without breeches or pants. This boy was no different. In the saddle the boys pale bare legs were revealed. Trying not to look at the exposed skin Axel grabbed a length of rope to tie the boy to the saddle and bind his hands.

"I don't know if you have an experience ridding, but if you don't this will keep you from falling out of the saddle. We'll be ridding hard tonight."

"And if I do know how to ride you don't want me ridding off on my own." The quiet words came as a surprise to Axel. The boy had been so grudging to give up his name and now he was responded when Axel didn't expect a response.

Acting like the boy hadn't said anything Axel tide Roxas' horse to his own just to be sure. Mounting he saw the others were just waiting for him before moving out. Nudging on his horse he kept to a walk until he found the road they came by. There he pressed on in a canter, eager to have his Fury back and force the boy onto someone else. He'd have Hayner watch him or something. He could trust his squire and keep himself away from the boy at the same time.

The sun was rising higher in the sky when they finally rode into Crowsreach. He saw Hayner outside the inn looking surly. Smiling broadly at the prospect of at least one other person being miserable with him he dismounted to Hayner could come take his mount.

"Don't know why you bothered paying for rooms you weren't going to sleep in," Hayner muttered just loud enough for Axel to hear.

"I was hoping you'd find one of those busty wenches to have your way with. It's about time you became a real man." Axel patted him on the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble. Going over to Roxas he undid the ropes and helped the boy dismount. Catching a glimpse of those legs again he sighed. The boy was clearly unused to riding. His legs were rubbed raw. Roxas seemed to have trouble standing as well. Yet the golden crown still sat proudly on his head.

"I've had a girl before," Hayner growled as he led Axel's horse away. "I've had plenty!"

Leaving Hayner to rant Axel led the Roxas into the inn. "We're leaving in an hour! Inform the others," he told his men. That gave them time to rest for a bit and grab a bite of food. Ushering the boy inside he went up to the inn keeper. "I've got a gold piece if you can find me clothes to fit this boy and a pair of decent boots."

"Of course, my Lord!" the man hurried off somewhere and was back quickly with a set of clothes.

Dragging Roxas up to the room he paid for he debated leaving Roxas to change by himself. But if he did that the boy could try to kill himself or jump from a window. Gritting his teeth he shoved the clothes towards Roxas. "Hurry and change," he growled. Turning away Axle gave the boy as much privacy as he could. Still he couldn't stop his ears from hearing when clothes dropped to the floor or the rustle of clothes being put on. He could imagine the heat radiating off of the legs rubbed raw by leather and could almost hear the boy cringe when the harsh wool was dragged against them. When he turned back around Roxas was holding his old clothes and crown in his hands. "Well, give it here."

Roxas gripped the crown tighter. "If I was given a pack I could keep these with me," Roxas said uncertainly, eyes fastened to the ground. His bloody cheek looked worse than it probably was with the dried blood caked on it.

"Not going to happen," Axel said as he snatched the grown and robe. As he did something fell out. He hurried to grab it but Roxas had made no move to grab it. Instead the boy had backed away. The dagger was small and thin, easy to hide under such a loose robe. He seemed almost scared as his eyes flicker towards the door then Axel, then back again.

"I'm assuming this is what you really wanted to keep?" That pink tongue darted out again. Searching the robe Axel found a pocket lined in leather inside of it. A few small holes had been poked through, probably from their ride last night. Axel was certain that if he examined the boy he'd find small cuts on his chest. "I'm warning you now, if you try to kill any of my men, I'll cut a finger off for each day until we reach the Capitol. If you try to kill me I'll make you walk the whole way there."

"Not for you," Roxas said backing away again.

"Then you won't be needing it since I'm the scariest thing you'll be encountering for a while."

Leading Roxas back outside Axel shoved the clothes and crown into one of his saddle bags. The dagger he hooked into his belt next to Flame. Helping Roxas onto a new horse he felt a tiny bit of sympathy. He would be sore for a while from ridding but at least their pace would be easier on the body today. Tying him up he waited for the rest of his men to be ready to go.

Sighing heavily he gave Fury a pat on the neck. "This is will hell going home," he told the horse. Fury's head bobbed up and down in agreement.


End file.
